The Unit
by KeffyRules
Summary: There exists a military Unit outside of the normal command structure of England's military forces. Answerable to no one but the monarch and the Minister of Defense. This unit's name...is Roundview.
1. This interview is over!

**A/N- Yes boy and girls, and everything inbetween, here is yet another story by me. I really should stop doing this lol. This one is military based and this first chapter is just a prologue of sorts. Enjoy.**

_Transcript of a radio interview with the Minister of Defence, September 2001_

Interviewer: Thank for that answer Minister, now one question that we do have is from me actually.

Minister: Go right ahead Susan

Susan: What is Roundview?

Minister: (pause) I beg your pardon?

Susan: What is Roundview Minister? Is it, as I have heard from my sources, a secret unit answerable to you and the Queen alone? With no regards for the command structure of this nations armed forces.

(sound of the Minister getting to his feet)

Minister: I don't know what you're talking about!

Susan: But Minister..

Minister: (interrupting her) This interview is over.

(sounds of the Minister leaving the booth, slamming the door behind him.)

* * *

_Clipping from a Newspaper article, January 1946_

As the work continues to repair the damage done to the city of Berlin following the end of the war last year, it appears that not all are contributing as they should. Four individuals were seen near the location of Adolf Hitler's bunker yesterday, obviously up to no good. Upon seeing themselves being noticed the foursome quickly made a hasty retreat, vanishing into the ruins of the city. What is, perhaps, most intriguing is that these four individuals all wore the uniforms of the British army. When questioned, the Minister of Defence stated that 'we have no units in the area around Hitler's bunker and have no such plans for such a thing'. When we questioned further about the individuals the Minister had us forcibly escorted from the building. Just who are this four mysterious individuals and what connection do they have with the Minister?

* * *

_Kind Edward VII'__s proclamation, 22__nd__ February 190 (CLASSIFIED UNDER THE OFFICIAL SECRETS ACT)_

Following the cowardly and treacherous attempt on my life yesterday, and following the brave defense by four individuals, it is by my proclamation that forever will there be a section in our armies that will be answerable only to the monarch and the War Minister [EDIT: NOW KNOWN AS THE MINISTER OF DEFENSE]. This group of four individuals, for there shall only ever be four of them, shall do the things no army can do, take on the assignments our armies and our spies cannot do. They shall be given no ceiling in finance and help. This is the word from your king. This group shall be named Roundview.


	2. Straight to business?

**A/N- Ok people, here is the second part of my new military Skins fiction, see if you can guess who everybody is. Might not be too easy :P I'm hoping more people will review it now that we're getting going with longer chapters.  
**

_Pripyat, Ukraine_

Pythia, looked down the scope of her sniper rifle, the AS50, and scanned the rooftops opposite her.

"Ok ladies, all the guests are here as far as I can see. We've got two guests on a rooftop each and I'm seeing a total of 20 guests on the main rooftop their using for the deal. I think it's time we started this tea party."

She spoke softly into her throat mike and heard an exasperated sigh.

"For fucks sake Pythia, a fucking tea party?"

"Now now, Alecto, you're just pissed off there's nothing for you blow up this time. Still smarting from being relegated to transport?"

Pythia whispered cheekily as she changed rounds from her usual armour piecing incendiary rounds to normal sniper rifle rounds.

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Oh I wish you would."

Pythia couldn't help a smirk from creeping on her face as she continued to taunt the other girl.

"Pythia! Alecto! Cut it out would ya? We've got a job to do here."

Another voice cut in, the team leader Artemis.

"Sorry Artemis."

"Sorry Art."

The two of them stated.

"Alright then, Pythia, I'm come up the bottom left corner stairs, you got me?"

Pythia swung her rifle to centre on the stated area and saw Artemis and advancing up the stairs through the windows.

"Affirmative, I got you."

"And Athena is bottom right."

Artemis stated, causing Pythia to check that area as well.

"Yep got her as well."

"Good, now as soon as we start you know what you have to do?"

"Naturally."

Pythia stated testily, she raised her scope, zooming out slightly so she could take the whole scenario in. Pythia frowned slightly as a nasty feeling entered her gut and she moved her rifle slightly.

"Right I'm at the door. Athena?"

"Copy that Artemis, ETA 30 seconds."

Another voice stated.

"Hold on you two."

Pythia stated as she swept the area with her rifle.

"Artemis I've arrived and ready."

"Roger that Athena, get ready."

Pythia heard the duo speak and shook her head.

"Stop! There's something not right, just wait a minute."

Frowning still Pythia pulled her zoom out until she could take in one of the buildings without enemy troops. Her eyes widened as she saw a group of figures standing there who she was sure she recognised, she zoomed in and gasped as she saw who one of the people was.

"What was that?"

She heard Alecto ask but ignored her, her hand moving without conscious thought and swopping her ammunition back round.

"Pythia, report. What's going on?"

Artemis demanded, her voice betraying a trace of impatience.

"Alecto, start that helicopter up, we're about to be compromised. Artemis, I explain later, if you want to do this then it needs to be now."

Pythia reached past the collar of her jacket and shirt, grasping hold of a pendant which hung from a silver chain before turning her attention to the figure she'd recognised. He had taken out a phone and was dialling a number. He stopped momentarily when one of the other three figures tapped him on the shoulder and said something, the man grinned and looked straight at her. Pythia felt her chest tighten as she saw the blue eyes looking in her direction, she saw his face draw into a smirk as he raised his phone to his ear and speak into it. Still finding it hard to breath slightly Pythia moved her rifle back to the target building and zoomed in, seeing one of their targets frowning as he listened to something on his phone.

"Shit! We're compromised! Go go!"

She commanded and quickly raised her rifle, firing in quick succession at the opposing snipers that were focussed on the target building.

"Roger that, Athena go!"

Artemis commanded and the two doors at either end of the roof swung open and Artemis and Athena sprang into view, their guns already blazing.

"Cover us Pythia."

"Roger that Artemis."

Pythia acknowledge the order and started to pick out targets hitting them with ease, within minutes the rooftop was clear.

"Alecto, we have the package and the money. Get your ass over here."

"I'm on my bloody way ok, hit a bit of turbulence."

"Have those guns ready."

Pythia advised as she did a final sweep of the rooftop.

"What you mean? Why wo-ah fuck!"

Artemis shouted out and Pythia saw her and Athena duck for cover.

"Alecto! Get your fucking ass here, we're under fire!"

Pythia swung her rifle over to the other building and saw that one of the four people now had a sniper aimed at her teammates. The young woman growled as she lined up a shot.

"oh no you don't you bastard."

She muttered as her finger started to squeeze on the trigger, just as she was about to fire there was a roar of sound and a helicopter swung into view, blocking her shot.

"Fuck."

Pythia growled as the chopper moved over to the building and settled down, the four people quickly climbed into it.

"Hold onto your asses, here I come!"

Alecto shouted as another chopper roared overhead, swooping down to the building Artemis and Athena were on. Pythia kept her aim and view on the other chopper, watching the man she had recognised, he was smirking as he held up a piece of paper. Pythia frowned as she read what was on the paper before she broke of the view and started to disassemble her rifle.

"Alecto, once you have Artemis and Athena head back to base."

"What?! No, we all get out now, that's an order Pythia."

Artemis ordered, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, there's something I need to do first. I'll see you back at base."

Pythia stated as she stood up and drew her sidearm.

"Pythia, this is a direct order don't you..."

Pythia reached up and switched her earpiece off.

"Sorry, I need to do this."

She whispered before leaving the roof.

* * *

Pythia's target was an old abounded building, it's windows boarded up and its doors locked. Moving quietly the woman kicked the door open and entered the building, her Desert Eagle sidearm raised and ready. The room she had stepped into was dark and everything had a thick layer of dust, sunlight streamed into through gaps in the planks of wood that covered the windows and in the centre of the room were two wooden chairs. Keeping her senses sharp Pythia moved into the room, sweeping it with her gun.

"This place used to be martial arts studio you know."

A man's voice, smooth and arrogant, sounded close by and Pythia and swung herself round in a circle.

"Show yourself."

"Very well."

The voice sounded again and a man, the owner of the voice, stepped out from behind a stone support pillar close to the chairs.

"Hello Pythia, been awhile."

He said softly and Pythia felt her chest tighten again as she ran an eye over him, he hadn't changed much since she had last seen him, his brown hair was a little messier and longer but his eyes were still the same, cold.

"Why are you here Loki?"

She demanded, trying to make her chest loosen up and relax. Loki let out a laugh and sat himself down in one of the chairs.

"What? Straight to business? No chit chat? No catching up? It's been five years my dear, missed me?"

"No!"

Pythia practically shouted as she kept her gun aimed at him, Loki smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Very well then, to business. What you and your team picked up today is going to lead you to somewhere else. I'm telling you know, don't take that operation, refuse it."

"Why should we do that?"

Pythia demanded and Loki smirked again, causing a shudder to run down her spine.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it. Just take my advice Pythia, walk away from this one, just this once."

He stood up and turned to go.

"I should shoot you, you bastard!"

She stated angrily and Loki stopped in the doorway leading further into the building.

"So shoot me."

He stated simply and stood there, waiting. Pythia felt her finger tighten slightly on the trigger, her mind telling her that she should pull it and end Loki's life while her heart was telling her the complete opposite. After a moment she sighed and lowered her weapon and Loki laughed.

"See, you can't do it. You'll never be able to do it."

With those words he was gone, leaving Pythia all alone.

"Fuck."

She muttered.

"Fuck!"

She shouted this time and kicked at the chair closest to her in anger.

* * *

Feeling drained and incredibly tired Pythia opened the door to her unit's rooms and found herself being dragged inside and slammed up against the wall.

"What the fuck was that!"

It took a moment for Pythia to fully register that it was Alecto, her eyes burning with anger, while Athena and Artemis just look on from their bunks. Athena's blue eyes were curious, her expression one of puzzlement and confusions, while Artemis's brown eyes held only anger and annoyance, her expression devoid of anything.

"Well! You fucking left us!"

"I….I had to see to something."

Pythia stated weakly.

"You had to see to something! What!?"

Alecto screamed at her, causing Pythia to shake her head.

"We need to get back to England, the Minister needs to hear this as well."

Alecto glared at her for moment before pulling away and storming back to her bunk.

"Fucking fine! But it better be good Effy!"

Elizabeth, Effy, Stonem just nodded weakly.

"It is."


	3. Roundview reporting for duty sir!

**A/N- Wooo! Here's the next chapter and we learn who else is in Effy's team, and meet their boss, the Minister of Defense.  
**

* * *

_Sky over London, United Kingdom_

It felt strange for Effy to be returning to England after so long, she'd spent most of her life in other countries, learning the trades of her family. Her family had been involved with Roundview since its very beginnings back in 1902, her fate was tied in with Roundview and Roundview's fate was tied in with hers. She'd still been in training when circumstances beyond her control had thrust her into active duty before she was ready; she had been up to the challenge though and had thrown herself into the job with a determination and gusto that had surprised everyone. Because of the same circumstances that had precipitated in her early activation for active duty she had been denied her family's spot of commander of the unit, that job instead going to someone else. When she'd first been told about it Effy had just shrugged, she hadn't even been expecting to make it into an active member of Roundview, she was just happy to have been kept on. The Roundview she had found herself in was the youngest Roundview to have ever existed; they were all around Effy's age of 22. In command of the team was a fierce, loyal redhead called Emily Fitch, codenamed Artemis, an expert when it came to assault rifles and hand to hand combat. Then there was Emily's twin sister, Katie Fitch, codenamed Alecto, fiercely loyal to her sister and, in Effy's opinion, one step too close to being crazy. An expert in demolition and 'all things that go boom' in Katie's words. Finally, there was Naomi Campbell, codenamed Athena, their infiltration expert, a fan of shotguns and knives. Then there was Effy herself, she'd been given the codename of Pythia and was the best of the best when it came to long distance weaponry.

* * *

_Ministry of Defence, London, United Kingdom_

Effy stepped out of the car, nodding her thanks to the civil servant who had opened the door open for her.

"Ms Stonem, Ms Fitch, Ms Fitch, Ms Campbell. Good to see you again, if you'll follow me, the Minister is waiting in his office for you."

All four girls nodded and stepped in line behind the man as he led them into the building and along the corridors of power in London.

"This better be bloody worth it Effy."

Katie hissed in anger as she drew level with the brunette, Effy just kept her eyes straight ahead and nodded.

"It is Katie, trust me it is. It's the biggest threat Roundview's ever faced."

Ignoring the sudden look of confusion that now graced the twin's face the brunette quickened her pace to keep ahead of the others. The man in front came to an abrupt halt in front of a door and turned round, facing Roundview and nodding at the door.

"You can go in, he's expecting you."

Effy kept her face utterly devoid of any emotion, however internally it was like a whirlwind of emotions. She nodded and went through the door.

The office was old-fashioned; with wooden panelling and all the furniture you'd expect from a member of parliament from 1900s not the 2000s. Behind the wooden desk a blonde haired man stood with his back to them, seemingly studying a large map of the world that was on the wall in front of him. One by the one the members of Roundview entered the room and stood to attention, all apart from Effy who had always kept things informal.

"Roundview reporting for duty sir!"

Emily barked out and the blonde man turned round, a warm smile on his face.

"We're alone here Emily."

Emily and other two stood rigid for a moment before grinning and relaxing their stance.

"Yes Minister."

Emily stated, the Minister smiled again, tossing a wink Effy's way, before he sat himself down, indicating for the others to do the same. As Effy did so she looked him over, dressed impeccably in a smart dark suit it was hard to believe she had grown up with him, back when she was a kid he was just Maxxie Oliver. Now he was Maxwell Oliver, Minister of Defence and, one of, her boss.

"Now then ladies, brilliant job in the Ukraine, all enemies eliminated both the package and payment recovered. All in all a successful operation."

He frowned in confusion.

"So why did you need to come back here?"

"Effy pissed off that's why!"

Katie shot out angrily.

"Katie!"

Emily interrupted, cutting her sister off and glaring at her.

"What Katie meant to say Minister is that, during the course of the operation me and Naomi came under enemy fire. An enemy that Effy seemed to know, and then when we were being extracted she went off the grid. Vanished for about an hour, hour and a half."

Oliver turned to look at Effy.

"This true Effy?"

Effy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, it's true Maxxie; I did know who they were. The reason I left was to meet with their leader to find out what he wanted."

"Who was he?"

Maxxie asked seriously, Effy took a minute to answer, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Loki."

Maxxie looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Loki?! That's impossible, it's been five years. Why would he resurface now?"

"I don't know Maxxie, but whatever the reason….it must be big."

"Were the rest of them there?"

Effy nodded.

"All but Bragi, they had someone new."

Maxxie looked incredibly trouble, displaying exactly how Effy was feeling.

"Who the fuck is Loki!?"

Katie burst out in annoyance.

"Loki was the Norse god of trickery and mischief Katie."

Naomi explained to the woman.

"Although what he has to do with all this is beyond me."

Maxxie was silent for a moment before glancing at Effy.

"I need to tell them Effy, they need to know."

For a brief moment Effy felt her mask threaten to slip before she bought it under control and nodded before standing up and moving over to the window, looking out on the city of London.

"Loki, ladies, is the codename for a very dangerous individual. His name…is Anthony Stonem."

* * *

**A/N-So there we have it. so who saw Loki as being Tony? I tried to make it sorta ambiguous in the last chapter so people may think it might have been Freddie. Dunno how well that came out though.  
**


	4. I suppose we better get this over with

**A/N- This next chapter is a little shorter but i promise the one after will be longer, just by the fact of what it covers.  
**

_London, United Kingdom_

"Anthony Stonem! What the fuck!"

Katie burst out, and Effy could feel the burning of three pairs of eyes on the back of her neck. She sighed and shook her head before she turned round and faced them.

"He's my brother."

She stated simply, watching as all three of the women's eyes widened at the news.

"Hang on, you told me that your family had been involved with Roundview since the beginning."

Naomi said, her eyebrows screwed up in confusion.

"That's right; it is and always has been. The reason Emily's in charge and not me, the reason all four of us were activated so early, is because the previous Roundview, the one led by my brother…..it went rogue."

"You mean…."

Emily started before trailing off.

"I mean that my dear brother ruined the family name and fucked off, betraying everything we had stood for, all for his own gain. And he took the rest of his team with him."

Effy shot out bitterly, her mask slipping, her bitterness, pain and betrayal showing after five years of keeping it bottled up.

"What did he want Effy? When you met him."

Maxxie asked softly, sympathy in his blue eyes, instantly riling Effy up.

"I don't want your sympathy Maxxie, I've never wanted it."

"I know, you're always going to get it through."

Effy considered just walking out there and then, she didn't need this sort of shit, it was bad enough her brother was back on the scene, opening up old wounds, she neither need nor wanted people's sympathy or pity.

"What did Tony want Elizabeth?"

Maxxie asked again, Effy glared at Maxxie for a moment before answering.

"He warned me off the operation Maxxie."

"What operation?"

Katie blurted out.

"The operation Maxxie is going to give us, to follow that package we picked up to its origin."

Effy explained, turning her piercing stare onto Maxxie.

"Yes, that's right Effy. The device is being examined all this week and you'll have a destination by the end of the week. I'll brief you next Monday I'm sure. Until then you're all free to enjoy the city."

"But what about this rogue Roundview unit?"

Naomi asked, the only one of the three women to still look completely calm over the matter, Maxxie allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"I'm sure Effy will tell you what she knows about them."

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Anthony, Tony, Stonem, aka Loki, stepped off the helicopter and looked round the hanger. The whole area was a hive of activity and it amused Tony that the whole place was almost like out of a Bond film. Shaking his head slightly he stepped forwards and was intercepted by a bulky young man, James Cook; head of security and the bodyguard of Tony's current employer.

"Stonem, you're back, good. He wants to see you in his office. Now."

Tony smirked and nodded.

"Very well. I'll be right up."

"I'm to take you up now."

James insisted and Tony arched an eyebrow before turning to the rest of his team.

"You guys go up and relax, this won't take long."

With that he indicated to James and followed him into a lift which took him up to a plush looking office. Sat in a high-backed chair was sat his current employer, who face wasn't exactly calm, as soon as Tony walked out of the lift he leapt out of his chair..

"Stonem! What the fuck was that!"

He roared but Tony took it all calmly, extracting a battered packet of cigarettes' from his pocket and lighting it up.

"What do you mean?"

He asked calmly, watching as a vein began to throb in the other man's neck.

"Not only did I lose out on any profits I might of got from the sale but Roundview also procured the device. They could trace it back to us, to me."

Tony shook his head, a condescending smile on his face.

"Oh I don't think so Professor. You're still safe, no reason to worry."

The Professor glared at him for a moment before sitting back down.

"There better not be Stonem, remember you work for me."

Tony's face shut down and he glared at the man opposite him.

"Only because it suits me Professor, remember that. I could take me and my team away from your pathetic little organisation at any moment and there would be nothing you could do, remember that."

And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_London, United Kingdom_

"So come on Effy, spill the beans, give us the lo-down on your dickhead of a brother."

Katie shot out as they all piled into the hotel room Maxxie had organised for them, it was posh and very luxurious and Effy didn't like it one bit. Her mood dropped even more at Katie's words, she didn't like thinking about the past, especially any sort of past concerning her brother.

"Katie, for fucks sake."

Naomi shot out, glaring a little at the woman.

"What?!"

"Ever heard of tact? You think this is easy for Ef?"

Katie just shrugged in response and threw herself onto one of the beds, Naomi sighed, rolled her eyes and shot an apologetic look Effy's way.

"You'll have to tell us eventually Effy, you know that…right?"

The soft, husky voice of Emily stated from the bathroom and Effy looked over at her before nodding.

"I know."

She stated before heading over to the bar that was situated at one end of the room and pouring herself a whiskey.

"I suppose we better get this over with. To understand everything, we need to back to the beginning, to 1902 and the creation of Roundview."

**A/N- that's right folks, we're having a history lesson from Miss Stonem next chapter**


	5. This is our history Katherine Fitch

**A/N-Massive plot point talking stuff here people. Zero action as well sadly, but this is all important shit you lot need to know, so yeah enjoy.  
**

_London, United Kingdom_

"I'm assuming you all remember how Roundview started?"

Effy asked before she took a drink from her glass and sitting herself down in an old leather chair by the window.

"Yeah, course we do. All started when the king was saved by some people didn't it."

Katie stated, impatience evident in her tone, Effy rolled her eyes.

"That's a very simplified version Katie, yes. In 1902, on the 23rd of February in fact, four members of a secret society known as the Illuminati tried to assassinate the king."

"The Illuminati? Weren't they that secret society from the Dan Brown books? The ones that don't exist?"

Emily injected, looking confused, causing Effy to smile slightly.

"Yes Emily, but they do exist….or they did back then at least. Anyway, the royal guard failed spectacularly in its defence of the king and it looked like they were about to succeed in the assassination when four men stepped forward, four friends. They were commoners; a bar man, a tailor, a shop owner and a baker. The baker was called Harold Stonem."

"He was related to you?!"

Effy nodded at Naomi's statement.

"He was, they defeated the assassins and the king founded Roundview, appointing Harold and his three friends as the first members of the unit. Harold was devoted to the monarchy and continued to stay a member of Roundview, even when his friends all moved on as they wanted to raise families of their own away from the danger. Harold already had a family though, including a son. He made sure that his son was raised in the manner of a soldier so that, when the time came, he would be ready to take over from Harold. This he did when Harold died in 1910 when an operation in Mexico went sour."

"Yeah, this is all very interesting I'm sure Ef, what's it got to do with your arse of a brother?"

Katie butted in and Effy glared at her with such ferocity that Katie actually let out a whimper and shuffled backwards on the bed.

"This is our history Katherine Fitch, it's my birth right! You'd do well to remember that!"

Effy spat out, feeling anger coursing through her, she started as she felt Naomi laid a calming hand on her.

"We know Effy, we know. Katie didn't mean it, did you Katie?"

Katie shook her head, her eyes still wide with fear as she stared at the brunette. Effy realised she was breathing heavily and thought to bring herself under control, she still had to work with these people after all.

"Right then, the whole of Roundview continued like that. The Stonem family supplied the leader, staying with the unit, while the other three members were chosen from military families at an early age. You all know this of course."

Effy stopped for a moment and took a drink from her glass, feeling the whiskey burn down her throat.

"I…I was never supposed to join Roundview. I was the second born, a girl at that…..a Stonem girl. Stonem girls were never supposed to join up, they were meant to carry on the line for Roundview."

"That sounds terrible, so sexist it's unbelievable."

Naomi interjected, outrage evident on her face, causing Effy to shrug.

"It's just how it's always been; I was resigned to it up until I was nine."

"What happened when you were nine?"

Emily asked, curiosity evident on her face.

"Group of extreme anarchists found out the location of our home and tried to kill me, my mother and brother who was home for a break from his training."

"Fucking hell."

Katie exclaimed and Effy smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Anthony was doing ok against them and I was holed up with my mother when two of the slipped past him and made to where we were."

Again Effy smiled but it was cold and chilling.

"They didn't think a little girl could hurt them, their mistake. I slit both their throats using a dagger my father had given me once for a birthday present."

Effy reached down and extracted a sharp looking dagger from a hidden sheath in her boot.

"This knife in fact."

"Your first kill was at nine years old?

Emily asked in shock, Effy nodded as she twirled the knife expertly in her fingers.

"Well….shit Effy. That's….That's…."

Emily trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. Effy chuckled internally; she knew exactly what Emily was thinking. She was wondering if Effy was really mentally competent, whether it was a good idea to have her as a part of the unit.

"Emily, I'm not crazy, trust me. They put through all sorts of tests after the attack, the only thing they found was that I enjoyed it a little too much and, in the grand scheme of things, that helps. The attack woke me up to that fact that I wasn't satisfied with the child bearing role I was expected to carry out, so I kept on pestering the higher ups and eventually they let me into the scheme. Took me off and trained me."

Effy finished off her drink and stood up, moving to the bar and pouring herself a second glass.

"I was one of the best, smashed all the records set by previous Stonems, even my brother's. He was so proud and impressed by me that he got me this."

She reached down her top and extracted her pendant.

"That's the Star of David isn't it? I didn't know you were Jewish."

Naomi stated in confusion and Effy smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"That's only the symbol's most recent meaning, Emily, seeing as you know about Dan brown's books you should know about its original meaning."

Emily nodded at Effy's words.

"It's the original symbol for male and female united. The combination of the original, pagan symbols for man, the arrow, and woman, the chalice."

Effy nodded in praise.

"Correct, Anthony felt that it described me perfectly. A combination of both female and male."

The brunette explained as she put the pendant back down her top, she moved over to the window of the room and looked out at the city of London before taking a deep breath.

"Five years ago Anthony and the rest of his team were one an assignment in India when, from what I can gather, the whole team went dark. One hour later and they came back online," Effy paused for a moment before continuing, "they came back online by bombing the UK's embassy and emailing a video to Maxxie declaring themselves free of the Ministry's control, free of the Queen's, and every future British monarch's, control."

There was silence as Effy took a long drink from her glass, still looking out at the city, which was rapidly coming alive as night drew in.

"I was at Hereford at the time, receiving instruction on close combat when they came for me. Secret Service agents tackled me to the ground and dragged me off. Kept me detained for two weeks before they were sure I didn't have anything to do with Anthony other than blood. I….I couldn't believe it at first, I wouldn't believe it. He was my brother, he wouldn't do that, wouldn't turn his back on everything we'd been raised on."

"They showed you the video?"

Katie whispered in question and Effy nodded, still refusing to turn her gaze from the window, feeling the presence of tears beginning to form as she remembered everything.

"Both videos, the unit's declaration and the fallout from the bombing. I was….shattered. My whole life just seemed to come to an end, I didn't know what to believe, what to think. But my devotion to Roundview never wavered, I still wanted to serve. It was only thanks to Maxxie that I can, he convinced everyone I could be trusted."

Effy drained her glass and placed it on the windowsill before reaching up and rubbing her tears out of her eyes and off her cheeks.

"What…What would you do if you face him again?"

Emily asked, her voice steady but Effy could tell that even she was shaken by what she had divulged. The brunette finally turned round and looked at her.

"I don't know, I honestly don't."

Effy stated simply before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Emily called after her.

"A drink, don't follow me."

Effy stated simply before leaving the room and shutting the door firmly.


	6. I wasn't going to ruin father

**A/N- Another chapter for this, we learn more about Effy and her past. Hope you lot like and, please, leave a review. A girl could get depressed with these lack of reviews  
**

_London, United Kingdom_

There weren't many places in London you could go for a quiet drink and be left alone but there were a few and Effy knew them all. Most of them were south of the river now and dominated by ageing gangsters stuck in the 70s and 80 but there were a few north of river and one in particular that was close to where Roundview were staying. The inside of the pub was dark and dingy, the floor littered with chairs and tables. It was also very empty, as Effy walked in she counted a total of four other people, and that was counting the barman. As she approached the bar she could feel the eyes of all four men on her, mentally undressing her, and had to resist the urge to say or do anything.

"Bottle of whiskey and a glass."

She ordered and the barman waited for a moment before nodding and getting her the bottle and a small tumbler.

"Seven fifty."

Effy handed the money over and grabbed the bottle and glass, taking it over into the corner and sitting herself down, pouring herself a drink. She held the glass up and stared at the amber liquid for a moment before taking a drink. She intended to get drunk tonight, to just forget about her worries, anxieties and problems for just a little while. She felt her phone vibrate and extracted the device, seeing that it was Maxxie. For a second she contemplated actually answering it, to see what he wanted, but decided against it and jabbed down on the reject symbol. Sighing to herself she turned back to her drink and her memories.

* * *

_1999, York, United Kingdom._

Effy refused to react when she heard the door to her room open and someone walk in. Instead she continued to play with her knife, twirling the black between her fingers, remembering the ease with which the knife had slit the throats of the two men who had invaded her home, who had tried to hurt her mother. She knew what everyone was saying, that it had damaged her, taking a life so young, in such a bloody way, but it hadn't. It had awakened something inside of her and helped her see the world in a clarity she hadn't had before.

"They told me you wouldn't give that up."

The smooth voice reached her ears and Effy finally turned round to face the person in the room, she smiled slightly as she took him in.

"Hello father."

She uttered quietly before turning her attention back to the knife. She felt, more then heard, James Stonem move over to the desk she was sat at and draw up a chair, sitting down himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one of them willing to be the first one to speak, finally James caved.

"They tell me you're refusing to really talk about the attack."

Effy shrugged.

"I've told them all they need to know."

"Elizabeth, you've told them the facts, you've told them what happened and rather clinically at that. You've not shared your feelings, you need to."

"Why?"

Effy asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Because you killed someone, two people in fact, and you're only nine."

"I was defending mother, should I not have?"

James shook his head and sighed.

"No of course not, but to kill at such a young age…..everyone just wants to make sure you're ok. That you're not…haunted by your actions."

"I'm not."

Effy stated firmly, causing her father to sigh in exasperation.

"What is it Elizabeth? I know you, there's something you're not telling them, something you're not telling me."

Effy was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"When I killed those two men, when I slit their throats and felt their warm blood wash over me, I….I felt something, something I've never really felt before."

"What did you feel?"

Effy turned and looked her father in the eyes, wondering if her saw the same thing she saw when she looked in the mirror.

"Pleasure. I liked it, the power of taking a life, of feeling someone's life drain out of them and knowing that it's because of you."

Silence reigned for a moment and Effy turned her attention back to the knife.

"I want to join Roundview."

She stated simply, hearing her father's sharp intake of breath.

"Elizabeth.."

"I want to fight father, I don't want to be like mother. I love her but I don't want to be here purely to bring about the next generations of Stonems, it's not enough."

Effy explained, her voice still calm and devoid of emotion.

"I…I don't know Elizabeth. You're mine and your mother's second child, Anthony is the one destined to be a member of Roundview, and you're a girl. It's never happened before."

"Well I want it to happen now."

Effy stated firmly, she could feel James's eyes on her, evaluating her, examining her.

"I can't promise you anything, but….I see what I can do."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

_London, United Kingdom_

Effy poured herself another glass of whiskey, taking note of the fact that she had now finished the bottle, and took a drink. She placed the glass on the table as the door to the outside opened and a woman walked in. The brunette chuckled to herself as she watched the new patron look round the pub before seeing her and heading her way.

"Elizabeth."

The woman greeted her as she sat down opposite her.

"Anthea, take a seat why don't you."

Effy stated sarcastically as she examined her mother. Anthea Stonem hadn't changed much in the five years since she had seen her, her hair was longer but still blonde and Effy thought she could spy a few strands of grey in amongst the blonde.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"The Minister phoned to tell me you weren't answering your phone. I knew you'd be off somewhere drinking yourself into oblivion."

Effy chuckled.

"Good to know I've not changed that much on five years. Why here though?"

Effy noticed Anthea's jaw tightening slightly.

"Lucky guess."

The woman finally put out and Effy laughed, shaking her head.

"Bullshit."

She stated simply and drained her glass, catching the bartender's eye and indicating for another bottle.

"Fine. I knew you'd come here because it was your father's favourite drinking hole when he was in London."

Anthea snapped and Effy smiled.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Effy took out a ten pound note and gave it to the bartender as he approached with the bottle.

"Keep the change."

She muttered as she unscrewed the bottle and poured another glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough Elizabeth?"

"No."

Effy stated simply and took a drink, smirking at her mother.

"That was always your father's problem, he never knew when to stop with the drink."

"Don't you dare! You have no right to even talk about him."

Effy hissed out, feeling anger beginning to course through her veins.

"I have every right, I loved him."

"Yeah? Is that why you cheated on him?"

The silence between the two of them stretched for minutes and Effy knew that her mother was shocked.

"What? Surprised I knew? I found out when I was ten."

"And…you're telling me now?"

Anthea asked in shock.

"I wasn't going to ruin father, wasn't going to bring his life crashing down."

"Elizabeth…I…"

"Don't, just don't Anthea. Don't try and justify yourself. I idolised him, looked up to him. Do you really think there is any reason you could give that would let me forgive you?"

Anthea stared at Effy in shock as she drained her glass and poured another.

"And even if you hadn't cheated on him, do you really think I would react well to you turning up again? After the last time?"

"Elizabeth, you can't blame that on me. You were always close with Tony, what was I supposed to think."

Effy glared at her mother as she spoke.

"You were supposed to actually have faith that I held with the principles that you and father had bought me up on. You weren't supposed to just blindly accept that I was probably involved with his betrayal."

The brunette drained her glass and stood, taking hold of the bottle.

"I'm leaving now, don't follow me and never contact me again."

She shot out before heading out into the night.


	7. I've seen her Psych reports

**A/N-Wahoo! Another update for this one, hope you like it my lovies.  
**

_London, England_

Effy leant against the hotel room door as she patted her pockets, trying to find her door card.

"Fucking come on, where are you."

She muttered to herself, It didn't help that she still had a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Finally she gave up, sighed in annoyance, and knocked on the door. Effy almost laughed when she heard movement from inside the room and cursing before the door was opened by a pissed off looking Katie.

"What fucking time do you call this?"

She spat out angrily and Effy cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"I don't know, left my watch here, better that way."

Effy pushed past Katie and into the room, swaying slightly.

"Are drunk?"

The girl asked rhetorically and this time Effy did laugh, before taking a drink from the bottle.

"Give the girl a medal, she can tell what's right in front of her…..what time is it anyway?"

"Half one in the morning."

A husky voice stated from the side and Effy turned her head to see Emily.

"Ah good, I'm not late then, the night is still young."

Effy smiled dopily and took another drink from the bottle, finishing it off.

"Don't you think you've had enough Effy?"

Emily asked, concern evident in her vice.

"Nope, definitely not."

Effy replied as she made her way over to the bar and swiped another bottle into her hand.

"Well I fucking think you have, give it here."

Katie demanded, make her way over to the brunette.

"I don't think so Katie."

Effy replied, her eyes hardening as her grip tightened on the bottle.

"Effy, let me have it."

Katie demanded seriously, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Just try and take it from me."

She replied and Katie sighed, reaching out for the bottle. Effy moved her arm out the way while her other arm swung up and the elbow connected with Katie's chin, knocking the girl backwards.

"Effy!"

Emily cried out but Effy wasn't listening, too intent on advancing on Katie who was shuffling backwards on her back.

" I told you, you weren't taking the bottle from me."

Effy stated calmly as she lowered herself to Katie's level.

"Effy, y-you're drunk. You need to sleep this off."

Katie tried again to move for towards the bottle and this time Effy calmly, and quickly, reached for into her boot and took out her dagger. She flicked it with each towards Katie and the girl froze as it reached her neck, inches from the exposed skin.

"I told you."

Effy repeated, her eyes calm and her tone almost bored.

"Effy! Put the knife away!"

Emily's voice reached her and she slowly turned her head towards the red head, looking at in disinterest. Emily finally looked away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Fuck this shit."

The brunette muttered as she stood up and flicked the knife away. She moved towards the door leading back into the hallway, cast one last glance into the room before shrugging and leaving the room.

* * *

_Ministry of Defence, London, England_

"Ah Emily, up early I see."

Maxxie commented as he approached his office door and saw Emily sat in a chair, obviously waiting for him, she rose as he neared her.

"Yes sir, I wished to speak with you about something important."

Maxxie froze for a moment, his brain working through all the possible scenarios and arriving at one; Effy. He sighed and nodded, unlocking his door and gesturing her inside.

"By all means, come in."

He stated before entering after her and closing the door after her. Like always there was a hot pot of coffee waiting for him and he poured himself a cup before offering one to Emily.

"No thank you sir, I don't really care for it."

"Very well Emily, now what can I do for you?"

Emily was silent for a moment.

"I think you know sir."

"Effy."

He stated, receiving a nod in return.

"Yes sir."

"Effy….Effy has had a lot happen to her in her life, most of it bad."

"Sir she's missing and last night she came within a hairs breadth of killing Katie."

"She was drunk?"

Maxxie asked and received another nod from Emily.

"She never was a good drunk, even worse after her father died, and with the news that Anthony is back…"

Maxxie trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Sir, I realise that this is tough on her but that's not all is it?"

"No?"

Maxxie asked, confused.

"I've seen her Psych reports sir."

"Those are classified."

Maxxie stated sternly, causing Emily to smile slightly.

"Yes sir, I know a very good hacker. The point is that those reports state that Effy is both a borderline psychopath and a borderline sociopath. Are you sure she is safe to be on the team, on this mission?"

Maxxie was silent for a moment, looking Emily over.

"Tell me Emily, what was your family life like?"

"I don't really think its relevant sir."

Emily replied tersely and Maxxie chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's entirely relevant."

"No sir it isn't. I know she was bought up with Roundview all around her, I know she killed at nine…..and I know she enjoyed it. That isn't right."

"True, nevertheless, you will continue to have her on the team."

"But sir.."

"No buts Emily. Effy is the best operative we have, don't give me that look, she is. I will deal with her disappearance."

Maxxie commanded firmly and Emily opened her mouth to speak again.

"Dismissed."

Emily froze before she nodded stiffly and rose, heading for the door.

"Oh and Emily,"

Emily stopped before she reached the door and looked over her shoulder at Maxxie.

"The next time you use Naomi to hack into secure files I'll have you both court marshalled."

Emily blushed and nodded.

"Sir."

* * *

_London, England_

"Wake up."

The voice roused her out of her slumber slowly, painfully, it was a welcome voice. One ffrom her past, the one voice from her past she still liked.

"Come on you fucking drunk, wake up before I have to bitch slap you."

Keeping her eyes closed Effy managed a small smile.

"Now is that anyway for the Minister of Defence to talk?"

The brunette heard a chuckle and the sound of a chair being dragged up before the sound of someone sitting on it.

"Probably not, but I'm not the Minister right now. I'm your friend Effy. I'm just me, Maxxie."

Effy finally opened her eyes and raised her head from wooden table top and shot a look at Maxxie, dressed in an immaculate dark suit.

"You'll never be Maxxie again; you'll always be what they want you to be, the Minister."

"What's up Effy? Emily told me what happened back at the hotel room last night, now I know you like a drink but that was extreme even for you."

Effy glared at him.

"You should know."

Maxxie's face creased in confusion.

"Well….I know that Anthony's reappearance is –"

"You called her."

Effy shot out and realisation dawned on Maxxie.

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh."

Effy shook her head in annoyance and instantly wished she hadn't as a strong wave of pain washed over her.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the best idea, and for that I'm sorry. I was worried about you though, I still am."

"I'm fine Maxxie."

Effy insisted.

"You nearly killed a member of your own team Effy, I need to know I can rely on you. I already have Emily asking questions."

"She wants me out, not that I can blame her."

"Well she's not getting her wish."

"What about mine."

Effy stated, gazing into the wood grain.

"Bollocks, I know you don't really want to quit so don't give me any of that. We need you Effy, no one knows Anthony and his team like you do, we need you. So get you're shit together pronto."


	8. Anthony and his team were special

**A/N- Another chapter for this story, and I'm ending it on something of a cliffhanger *evil Laugh*  
**

_Ministry of Defence, London, United Kingdom_

Effy stepped up to the door leading into Maxxie's office and straightened her shirt before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd eventually dragged herself back to their hotel room to find that her team members weren't in and that Emily had left a message that they were out for the day but also that Maxxie had ordered a meeting at the Ministry later in the day. Effy had ran herself a bath before washing and getting changed, now her she was for a meeting she was sure was about Anthony and his team. Shaking her head to try and dispel any inner demons of hers the brunette opened the door and stepped into the room. Like the day before Maxxie was sat behind his desk with the three of the members of Roundview sat in front of the desk and comfortable looking dark leather chairs, they looked in her direction as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry I'm late."

She stated simply and she noticed Katie practically bristle in barely surpressed anger, Maxxie just smiled.

"Not at all Effy, please come in. In fact you may as well take my seat."

"I'm telling them aren't I."

Effy stated and Maxxie nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so, no one else knows the team quite like you."

Effy was silent for a moment before nodding stiffly.

"Fine."

She stated and stepped further into the room, Maxxie stood up and moved away from his chair. At the same time a section of the wall behind his desk slid up and revealed a video screen. Effy took another deep breath and stepped behind the desk as the screen came to life and an image of four young adults sprang onto it, two men and two women.

"Right then, traditionally Roundview was made up of two men and two women. This was bought into effect with the success of the Suffragette movement and the inclusion of Emily Pankhurst."

Effy stopped for a moment, enjoying the look of shock that the three women in front of her now displayed.

"Anthony and his team were special in many ways, they worked very well together and they fitted together like pieces of a jigsaw. That was mostly down to the fact that they grew up around each other, they were childhood friends."

"Did this group of friends included you Minister?"

Emily asked curiously and Maxxie nodded from the window.

"Yes, we were all friends. We all knew we'd end up working together."

"First of all there was my brother, Anthony, the leader of the unit."

As Effy spoke the screen changed to a picture of Anthony, his relation to Effy instantly recognisable.

"He was, and probably still is, one of the best close quarter combatists in the world. He could also put his hands to anything mechanical and make it work. Like you've heard he was codenamed Loki. Secondly, there was Cassandra Ainsworth my brother's second in command."

The image on the screen changed to image of a beautiful blond woman with curly hair and slightly wacky looking smile.

"She was their demolitions expect, once went through an entire firefight with around twenty tons of C4 strapped to her back and not once did she even nearly dislodge it. She was codenamed Freya."

Again the image changed to a dark skinned woman.

"This is Jalander Frazer, Jal, she was the teams expert in regards to weaponry. You could put any weapon you wanted into her hand and she could disassemble and re-assemble it in seconds. Almost as dangerous as Anthony. She took the codename Weth."

Effy stopped for a moment and sat down in Maxxie's chair, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yesterday you mentioned someone called Bragi."

Emily stated and Effy nodded.

"Sidney Jenkins, he was their sniper. Not up to my standards but good enough. You're right, I did mention him yesterday. He wasn't there, they had a new sniper."

"Could you make out anything about their appearance Effy?"

Maxxie asked from the window.

"Unfortunately not, it all happened too quickly."

"A pity, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Maxxie stated and Effy shot him a look.

"What do you mean by that Maxxie?"

"New orders from the top."

"You mean…Her?"

Katie asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, the queen. She wants Anthony and his group neutralised."

"Why now?"

Naomi asked curiously.

"I would imagine it's because he's resurfaced at last, and at an exchange for a WMD."

"It was a WMD?"

Maxxie nodded in response to Effy question.

"Yes, the tech guys aren't sure what it is exactly but they are working on it."

"No wonder Anthony warned you away from this operation Effy, he must be involved somehow."

Emily directed at Effy who just nodded slowly."

"Where are you sending us Maxxie?"

Effy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"India, we've already managed to back trace certain elements of the devices and placed their manufacture origin to a facility built into the side of Mount Kangchenjunga. You'll be heading out at the end of the week."

"Understood Minister, we'll be ready."

Emily stated and Maxxie nodding in acknowledgement.

"Maxxie, you're hiding something….what is it?"

Effy stated sharply causing Maxxie to hesitate and a look of unease to cross his face.

"It's this lack of Bragi Effy, it worries me. We need to find himbut I can't afford to let any of you separate from the unit."

Effy frowned as she tried to think of a solution, she looked up at Maxxie and her frown deepened as she caught a glint of sunlight, her eyes widened.

"Everyone! Get down!"

There was a crack and the glass of the window shattered, Maxxie was thrown forwards and a pool of blood began to form.


	9. How's Maxxie?

**A/N-We get more action know, a death and hints at a bigger villain into the story!  
**

_London, United Kingdom_

The whole of the unit sprang into action, all four of them drawing their personal sidearm they had on them at all times. Effy moved over to the window while the other three moved over to Maxxie and started to check him out. Effy flattened herself up against the wall and cautiously peeked her head round the window, her eyes scanned the building opposite as narrowed her eyes as she spied a figure at the window she had seen the glint from. She looked up and noticed a cable stretching from just above the windows and stretching across the road, a sly smile stretched over her face.

"How's Maxxie?"

The brunette asked, turning her attention to the others, Naomi looked up.

"It looks like he's ok; the bullet doesn't seem to have hit anything important."

Effy nodded in understanding as she ran over to Maxxie's desk while shoving her handgun into the waistband of her jeans and retrieved his jacket.

"Good, make sure he gets to hospital safely, there may be others."

"Why, where are you going?"

Emily asked in confusion.

"After the shooter."

Effy replied simply as she wrapped the jacket round her hands.

"Effy no, you won't be able to catch them. EFFY!"

Emily cried out as Effy ran towards the window and jumped through it.

* * *

The glass shattered as her body passed through it, she could feel little shards of glass sticking into her. She threw out her arms as she began to feel the outside breeze hitting her and the extended jacket hooked onto the cable and she started to follow the cable across the street. She watched as she approached a window and mentally prepared herself for the impact. As she hit the window she let herself curl into a ball and hit the room floor, rolling and then spring up in a combat position. Her eyes darted round the room carefully before she noted that she was one floor down from where the shooter was. The whole place seemed abounded and she cocked her head, listening out for anything. She smiled as she heard a creak from the floor above and drew her weapon bringing it up in front of her. She crossed the room and tried a door leading her into an emergency stairwell. Trying to keep quiet Effy moved up the stairs towards the next floor. As she entered the proper section the floor the brunette noticed a sniper rifle at one of the windows, keeping her senses alert she moved over towards the rifle and inspected it, keeping her hands off it.

"Recently fired."

She muttered to herself.

"But why leave it here? Unless….."

She trailed off as she sensed someone behind her and started to move round just as the someone behind her tackled her to the ground. Effy yelled out as her finger involuntarily tightened on the trigger of her gun and it went off, blowing a chunk in the wall opposite her. She let the gun go as she hit the floor and jabbed her arm back, her elbow connecting with the stranger. A male cry sounded that sounded familiar before he got off her and the sound of feet on the wooden floor sounded. Effy jumped to her feet and turned round to see the back of a man dressed in black running for the door. Effy snarled in anger and took off after him, running after him and following him up the stairs. Effy could feel her breath coming out smoothly, her legs not even beginning to feel the strain of any lactic acid as she too the steps two at a time. The gunner ran up the last few steps and crashed through the door that was there, onto the roof. Effy followed him onto it and managed to close the distance, tackling him to the ground. The two struggled violently, the stranger punching her hard in the stomach and leaping off her. Effy reached down and extracted her knife just as he started to run again. The brunette narrowed her eyes and threw the knife, the object slicing through the air smoothly and hitting the man. The gunner was thrown forwards and Effy rose to her feet, approaching the body carefully. The man was still breathing, albeit weakly, and crawling slowly forward. Effy reached him placing her boot on his back and extracting her knife.

"I don't think so. Now let's find out who you are."

She stated and leant down, rolling him over. He let out a rattling chuckle and Effy knew he didn't have long left.

"Must have hit your lung I guess. Now then."

Effy reached for the hem of his mask and ripped it off.

"Sid!"

Effy exclaimed in shock as the face of her old friend and Anthony's oldest friend looked back at her, pain evident on it.

"Hello Effy, long time no see."

"I…I don't understand, why? Maxxie's you're friend."

Sid shook his head weakly.

"Just a job….It was just a job Effy. Gun for hire, that's me…..was me I guess you'll say now."

Effy reached out and cupped Sidney's face.

"Oh Sid….Who hired you? Was it Anthony?"

Sidney shook his head before letting out a cough, blood escaping from his mouth.

"Not Anthony….Someone…Else…..More powerful then you could believe…"

"Who? Who was it Sid?"

Effy pushed urgently.

"You can't fight them Effy…..So don't try….."

"Sid for fucks sake who are they!"

Effy cried out but Sidney just stared at her with dead eyes and Effy let out a sob, realising he was dead. She leant forwards and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh Sidney."

She whispered as she closed her eyes before extracting her mobile phone from her jeans and dialling a number.

"Emily? How's Maxxie?...Good….Yeah I found him, it was Bragi….No, not working for Anthony….I'm still at the building opposite, on the room…Yeah, I'll see you soon."

* * *

_Unknown Location_

"Well?"

A rough male voice sounded from the near darkness that cloaked the room. In the centre of the room was a long boardroom with a number of people sat around it.

"Mister Jenkins has been eliminated it appears."

"Did he complete the objective though?"

"Oh yes, everything is working nicely, even up the right person taking him out."

A satisfied voice replied as an image from a CCTV camera sprang onto a large screen at one end of the room. The image showed Effy sat next to the body of Sid.

"Excellent, the next stage of the plan can commence then. Notify the Kangchenjunga Sector to expect a visit."


End file.
